So This is Love
by GreystarAH
Summary: Pairing(s): Percy/Nico, Jason/Piper, Leo/Will Solace Author's Note: *Spoilers* This takes place 6 Years after possible end to the "Heroes of Olympus" there are references to things that happened in "The Lost Hero", "The Son of Neptune", "The Mark of Athena" and "The House of Hades" Disclaimer: I do not own any the Characters, nor am I doing this for profit.


*Spoilers* This takes place 6 Years after possible end to the "Heroes of Olympus" there are references to things that happened in "The Lost Hero", "The Son of Neptune", "Mark of Athena" and "House of Hades"  
Disclaimer: I do not own any the Characters, nor am I doing this for profit.

Sweat is dripping off Percy's arms into the dry dirt of the practice arena. He is flat on his back in the dirt with the razor sharp Stygian Iron Sword pressed to his Adam's apple.

"Ok Perc, What is on your mind? I have never bested you in a sword fight without our powers." Nico asks as he holds Percy down with a hand on his chest and the "Black as Nightmare" blade still pressed to Percy's throat.

"I'm...Its nothing Nico." Percy lies. His heart is clenching from the contact as he closes his eyes to hide the anguish and feelings of guilt and betrayal that he is experiencing.

"Perseus Jackson, you know that I can sense when someone is telling me a load of bullshit!" Nico slowly lifted the sword from Percy's neck and lays it on the ground. Before he pulls his hand away from Percy's chest, he promptly sits down next to him. Anger is coloring Nico's neck and cheeks. "Percy, gods we have both been through Hades and back multiple times!" The anger that is in the tone of Nico's voice causes Percy to wince. "We have forgiven one another for all the wrongs that we have inflicted on each other years ago." Percy physically shivers at the memories Nico's words are invoking in his mind. "You are my best friend, so stop trying to lie to me!" Nico now trembling with anger runs a shaky hand through his hair trying to calm himself down. However truth be told he is not angry at Percy, He is angry that he is impotent to help Percy.

"Nico, I...I am confused" Percy admits in a whisper with overwhelming sadness in his voice. "Six years has passed and I still don't know where grief ends and I begin." Percy suddenly jumps to his feet in once quick fluid motion that only a battle hardened Demigod can pull off. As he starts to bolt for the arena entrance, a hand quickly catches him by the wrist. "I am lost and I feel like I am drowning in the nightmare of memories. Percy says looking down into the younger man's deep brown eyes, his heart clenching painfully in his chest. "Nico..." he starts to say but trails off, yanking his wrist free from Nico's tight grip. Percy makes a beeline for the entrance.

"Percy!" Nico screams as his watches Percy disappear around the corner and into the trees. "Dang it Percy, I am here for you. You overgrown sea sponge." Nico says into the quiet of the empty arena.

"He knows Nico. He truly knows." Nico startled looks up in surprise. There hovering about 30 feet up is Piper and Jason. "I thought, I was never going to get through to this big airhead, and I am a daughter of the love goddess for Zeus's sake." Piper walked over to Nico once she was on the ground offering her hand to help him up.

"I thought you guys were off on your honeymoon?" Nico asked as he allows Piper to pull him up from the ground.

"Well, we were visited by a tall red-headed menace, she cryptically told us that we should check on you and Percy." Jason said as he placed a hand on Pipers shoulder and slipped up beside his new wife.

"I am glad she did, but I am ok for now." Nico says looking at both his friends. "Percy on the other hand." Nico states shaking his head. "He is getting worse" Nico lets out a very sad sigh. "How much did you see?" Nico asks though he probably can guess.

"Since you knocked Percy to the ground." Jason says with hesitation in his voice. "On a side note remind me never to spar with you without our powers. I think you would totally wipe the floor with me." Jason says with admiration.

Nico shakes his head but says. "Thank you, I just wish helping Percy was as easy as fighting comes to us Demigods." Nico hangs his head looking at the ground. "His heart is still grieving over Annabeth and Grover's death, and is also confused by the way he is starting to feel." Nico voice is small and sad as he looks back up at Piper. "He hasn't said as much, but I can tell that is what is going on." Piper wraps her slender arms around Nico in a very sisterly hug.

"Well, if I am sensing his emotional state correctly. I am really surprised the Son of Poseidon hasn't collapsed from the strain." Piper says looking around at Jason. "During the wedding reception he had a "Deer in the Headlights" look." Piper said sighing deeply. "Nico, We have to go. I think it is time for you to follow your heart." Nico turns to look at Piper.

"That is going to be hard." Nico takes a deep breath. "I will, I promise. No more fighting it." Piper and Jason both nod in acknowledgement.

"I will keep you to your word Nico." Piper says taking Jason's hand and into the air they go. Nico waving as they clear the tree-line.

Nico towels off the sweat, and leaves the arena. His emotion distracting him as he heads to the Hades Cabin to shower and get ready for dinner.


End file.
